Fuel injectors normally have a number of metallic housing parts, which are provided with a plastic coating after assembly. German Published Patent Application No. 101 22 353, for example, describes a fuel injector of this type.
German Published Patent Application No. 197 12 591 also describes a fuel injector which is composed of two pre-assembled independent modules. A function part essentially includes an electromagnetic circuit and a sealing valve, while a connecting part essentially comprises a hydraulic connector and an electric connector. In the fully assembled fuel injector, electric connecting elements and hydraulic connecting elements of the two modules cooperate in such a way as to ensure the electric and hydraulic connection.
The disadvantage of the known fuel injectors is in particular that the assembly of such a fuel injector is made complicated and cost-intensive by the plastic coating.
Furthermore, when coating with liquid plastic, components are shifted from their original positions, which increases the reject rate in the manufacture of the fuel injectors.